Fingerprints
by Strode
Summary: Tudo é como um espelho limpo. Se você encosta em qualquer coisa, deixa digitais.


**Personagens não me pertencem, fic sem fins lucrativos, o mesmo de sempre e tal.**

**

* * *

**

Você nunca pode verdadeiramente confiar que deixará qualquer coisa intacta se pôs suas mãos nela. Parece óbvio, mas muita gente pensa que só deixa uma marca se causar algum dano, se fizer qualquer coisa significativa. Se alterar a tal coisa em sua natureza.

Não é bem assim.

Nada é puro se já foi tocado. Pode estar são, pode estar igual, pode estar preservado, mas nunca intacto. Tudo é como um vidro limpo, completamente transparente. Se você encosta, deixa digitais. Você pode limpar o vidro depois, mas ele não vai ser o mesmo. Seu DNA fica ali, não importa o quão insignificante aquela partícula sua é, ela ainda está lá.

E se você não limpa o vidro, ele fica com as suas digitais.

Um dia minha mãe me ensinou isso sem perceber. A casa toda estava sempre perfeitamente limpa, é claro, mas naquele dia minha mãe havia ordenado que todos os espelhos fossem limpos. Os do quarto, os da sala, os dos corredores, os dos banheiros; todos, sem exceção. Fiquei maravilhado com o efeito. Nunca havia visto um reflexo tão perfeito, um espelho tão limpo. Provavelmente ficam mais limpos quando o trabalho é feito à mão e não com magia.

Então eu parei no meio do corredor e me aproximei do espelho. Eu podia ver cada poro da minha pele se chegasse bem perto, era absolutamente incrível. Assim que ergui a mão para tocar o espelho, o grito de minha mãe me tirou de meu transe.

"Não faça isso, querido, acabei de mandar limpar!"

"Mas minhas mãos estão limpas, mamãe", eu repliquei. Ela suspirou e me olhou sem paciência.

"Pode não sujar o espelho, meu amor, mas vai deixar marcas".

"Marcas?"

"Sim, marquinhas dos seus dedinhos" ela riu brincando com meus dedos. Eu não gostava quando ela falava desse jeito, como se eu fosse um bebê, mas não cheguei a reclamar. Pensava no que ela havia dito.

Então qualquer coisa no mundo é como um espelho limpo, pensei precocemente (tinha apenas seis anos de idade) e se você encosta nele mesmo que com as mãos limpas, deixa uma marca.

Mas as pessoas não podem ser limpas como um espelho. Se você encosta nelas, elas ficam em você e você fica nelas.

Exatamente por isso eu não achava recomendável encostar em sangues-ruins. Eles eram sujos e se eu encostasse neles, eles deixariam um pouco de sua sujeira em mim. Sentia horror, asco, só de pensar em algum sangue-ruim me tocando; eles sujariam meu espelho.

Um dia aconteceu. Um dia uma sangue-ruim encostou em mim. Foi extremamente vergonhoso, não só por ela ter encostado em mim, mas por ela ter me _batido_. Ela me humilhou. Ela sujou meu espelho e ela _rachou _meu espelho. Deixou seu DNA e deixou seu orgulho nojento, sua satisfação em mim. Como se fosse superior.

E foi por isso que eu mudei. Minhas convicções podem ter se tornado menos radicais depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas elas não mudaram. Ela deixou marcas profundas em meu espelho, mas as rachaduras foram consertadas. Sobraram só as digitais.

Ainda posso ouvir minha mãe dizendo que não se deve encostar nos espelhos limpos a não ser que queira marcá-los toda vez que penso na sangue-ruim.

Ainda respondo à voz de minha mãe em minha cabeça, argumentando "Já estou contaminado, mãe. Não há mais volta".

Ela deixou suas digitais em mim sem se importar com as conseqüências e casou-se com outro.

Até hoje tento limpar meu espelho, esfrego-o mesmo sabendo que em vão. Pois as pessoas não podem ser limpas como espelhos.

Draco Malfoy não pode ser limpo como um espelho. Não depois de ter as digitais de Hermione Granger em si.

* * *

_well well, _

_sei que tenho o dom de escrever algumas coisas quando deveria estar escrevendo outras, mas espero que gostem desta fic '.'_

_se gostarem, deixem um review. vai me deixar feliz._

_se não gostarem, deixem um review. não vai me deixar feliz, mas ganhar um review é sempre bom. pelo menos alguém se importou com o que leu o bastante pra comentar alguma coisa ._._

_enfim, hope you like it (ou não)_

_and kisses ;**_


End file.
